


Contact

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Contact

The touch of Dick’s hands on Tim’s bare skin is known to him from hugs, casual contact. Only now, as his shoes comes off, and then his shirt, every low, sweet word that Dick utters reaches deep inside Tim, finds his hidden knots and loosens them, easy. There is an animal comfort in this on a wholly basic level, something half-forgotten – he feels parched, drinks deeply to slake his thirst. He arches up and feels himself blooming, unfurling beneath Dick’s palms, all his dark spaces lighting up, until his body rings out like the clear, pure notes of a bell.


End file.
